


Please take your meds

by icantwrite1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Combeferre is a Good Boyfriend, Enjolras (Les Misérables) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Panic Attacks, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwrite1832/pseuds/icantwrite1832
Summary: Grantaire runs out of anti-anxiety medication, and thinks he can live without it for a week. He can't. Combeferre and Enjolras come to the rescue
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 14





	Please take your meds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Dong Silver's Sex shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464419) by [icantwrite1832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwrite1832/pseuds/icantwrite1832). 



There was a reason Grantaire very rarely worked Sexy Saturdays- too many people, too many things happening all at once, too many noises, not enough time to have a smoke break. The list goes on. Usually, the manager was kind to Grantaire, and let him never work Saturdays, but he had agreed to work this one and another co-worker covered his shift on Wednesday. 

It would have been just about alright, but he had run out of his anxiety medication the week before, and the Doctor’s didn’t have it in until Sunday. Combeferre was more than willing to get him something from the hospital, but Grantaire had refused because that would have been awful and he would have owed Combeferre, and Combeferre is his boyfriend, so that would be very awkward and, honestly, it just wasn’t worth the hassle. 

Enjolras dropped him off at work on Saturday, but not without noticing Grantaire’s trembling hands. 

“R, you can always call in sick.” He says, taking Grantaire’s hand to kiss it. 

“I’ll be fine. Once I get working, it’ll go away.” Grantaire says and pulls away from Enjolras, going to open up the door. “I love you.” He says, once he was stood outside. 

“I love you too. Don’t be too late home.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.” He jokes, giving Enjolras a little salute as he drives away. He takes a deep breath before walking into the store. 

As soon as he's through the door, Courfeyrac is bounding up to him and tackling him into a hug. Grantaire only flinches slightly, which is better than what he thought he was going to be. 

"Welcome to hell." Courfeyrac grins, raising an eyebrow, as he pulls Grantaire to the back room so he can drop his stuff off. 

"Is it just us two?" Grantaire asks, pulling off his normal shirt and putting his work shirt on.

Not before Courfeyrac caught sight of the vast amount of purple spots on Grantaire’s neck. He gasps and slaps Grantaire’s arm, covering his eyes. 

“God- R- cover it up. Think of the children!” 

“If there were any children in the store, both of us would be fired.” He says, blushing. He buttons up the shirt, shoves his bag into his locker and puts his phone in his pocket.

“They’re pretty impressive, though.”

“Yeah, well, Combeferre has a very good mouth.” That earnt another squeal from Courfeyrac as he hit Grantaire’s arm again. 

They both step out into the front of the shop, looking at the customers. It was barely 10 and the store was reaching full capacity. Grantaire rubs his head, wiping away the sweat on it. He takes a few deep breaths before standing behind the till, ready to check out the customers. 

It was all going well up until lunch. He was behind the till, which was easy enough to do, and it didn’t require him to talk a lot. It was like what he said to Enjolras- as soon as he started working, he didn’t think of anything else. 

That was until Courfeyrac swapped with him after lunch, so he was on the shop floor, helping customers choose between one dildo or another. Still, he could mask the shaking and the pit in his stomach very well by smiling and keeping talking about the array of sex toys in front of them. 

It wasn’t until the middle of the afternoon that things took a turn for the worse. He was helping a lesbian couple find the right vibrator, when a very shady looking man walked in the door. R looked up as he heard the bell, but didn’t say anything just yet. A few customers always looked shady, but it wasn’t Grantaire’s place to judge. He finishes with the girls, after selling them a few metres of rope (no demonstration was needed, luckily) as well, and goes over to the man, who had been hovering for a while. 

He can feel the beginnings of a panic attack- the tingling under his skin, the pit in his stomach growing bigger, his head starting to hurt- but he can go home soon, so he can put it off. He can hold it in for a while until he gets home to Enjolras and Combeferre, and they can make it better, hopefully. 

“Good afternoon, welcome to Long Dong Silver’s sex shop, how can I help you?” Grantaire says, smiling up at the man. 

“Do you sell dildos here?” The man’s voice was gruff, which didn’t exactly help Grantaire’s uneasiness. 

“We do, would you like to take you to where they are?”

“Yes.” 

Grantaire walks over to them and stands at the end of the isle. 

“As you can see, we have quite the range. Is there a specific type you’re looking for?”

“Which one would hurt the most?” Well… that was unnerving, but Grantaire had training in this. 

“None of them should hurt. You should always prepare the person-”

“And I suppose you would know that.” Ah fuck, here comes the minutes before the panic attack. He can call a break in a minute, once he's finished dealing with the customer. 

“I do work in a sex shop, sir, I think I should know that.” He can hear the tremble in his voice and, oh shit, the man was looking at him.   
“Have you ever tried one?” The man grins. 

“I don’t have to answer that. You can’t ask me that.”

“I can.” 

“No you can’t- listen, I’m going to bring my colleague over, and he can help you. I’m very sorry, I won’t be a minute.”

He goes over to where Courfeyrac was. 

“Holy shit, R, are you okay?”

“Taking a smoke break.” He says quickly, walking into the back before it can get really bad and he freaks out the rest of the people in the shop. He pulls his phone out to text the group chat he, Enjolras and Combeferre had. 

R: remember when you said you could get me something from the hospital?  
Combeferre: Yeah? Are you okay, Grantaire?  
R: get me some. and absolutely not. currently laid down on the floor of the back room.

Combeferre didn’t answer him, which made R even more nervous, and then he realised he was holding his breath and he couldn’t breathe. He tried to open his mouth but nothing was working, and he really should’ve taken the offer from Combeferre because now he’s going to die on the floor of the sex shop and that’s a shit way to go. He’s gasping for air, and there’s tears running down his face, and what a way to go. 

Then, he’s being propped up by someone, and they’re stroking his hair, which would have been nice, if Grantaire wasn’t in the process of the worst panic attack of his life. He’s still gasping slightly, but his hands have stopped shaking and he can focus on what the other person was saying. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m here now. You’re going to be okay.” He can work out who’s holding him now, and suddenly he feels guilty. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the Doctor’s office?” He says quietly, taking a few minutes to say it all. 

“I took the afternoon off so I can come and take care of you.” He says, still holding Grantaire close to his body. Grantaire shuts up after that, feeling even more guilty. He breathes softly, not daring to try for anything deeper, just in case it sets him off again. 

Combeferre presses a glass of water to his lips, and Grantaire sips it softly. They’d done this before and the repetition of it put Grantaire at even more ease. They kept going like that until the glass was empty and R wasn’t shaking. 

Grantaire stands up eventually, leaning on the lockers for support. 

“I should probably get back to work.”  
“That’s not happening.”

“I’ve still got two hours left and I need the money.”

“You’re on sick leave as of now, and Courfeyrac has someone covering your shift.” 

R frowns, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he grabs his bag from his locker. Combeferre takes his free hand and walks him to the back exit. 

They drive to the apartment in silence, Grantaire worn out, Combeferre just happy to have Grantaire with him. 

However, as soon as they’re in the safety of the living room, Combeferre pulls Grantaire onto his lap, and is holding him there. 

"Ferre…" He grumbles, but curls up on his lap anyway, resting his head on Combeferre's chest. 

"Want to talk about what happened?" 

Grantaire sighs, but nods. He should just get it out of his system now.

"I was fine when Enjolras dropped me off. It was only slightly bad and I had it under control. You know, where I'm only slightly shaky and I take five minutes and then I'm back to normal. Yeah, anyway, it was a busy day at the shop and I was fine. I just ignored it all, and kept working, channelling my inner- Enjolras, yeah? But then we swapped so I was out helping people and Courfeyrac was at the till, which is usually fine because most people are too shy to be mean or say anything slightly bad. And it was fine, I met a cute lesbian couple, and I helped them, but that's not important to the story. Anyway, I see this guy walk in and he looks shady. Worse than you two did when you first came into the store, three years ago."

"Says the person who was playing with the dildos."Combeferre chuckles, kissing Grantaire's forehead. 

"Shut up, Enjolras kept staring at me, and you were even worse, especially when I taught you how to use those handcuffs. Anyway, he was just wrong. And then he asked which one-"

He pauses for a second to catch his breath, and to make sure that he was okay. "Which one would hurt more. Which is a weird question, but I've dealt with worse and I've been trained on what to say to someone like that. I would've been fine if it was just that but then he started asking about me and my sex life, and I just panicked and I couldn't do it anymore. So I text you and, yeah,"

Combeferre listens and thinks for a moment, before quietly saying, "Do you think I should've gotten you some medication sooner?" 

Grantaire nods softly and quickly, but Combeferre got the message. 

"Grantaire? Would you like to do a scene?"

It wasn't very often Combeferre would initiate a scene, but he could tell by the way Grantaire looked that he was very quickly falling into subspace, and if they were going to do this, he needed Grantaire's full consent. 

"Yes." Grantaire says, almost immediately, sitting up. 

"It's not going to be much, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Combeferre says, smiling. He kisses the top of Grantaire's head. "What's your safeword?"

"Red, sir." 

"Good boy." Combeferre says, touching Grantaire's cheek gently. "Kneel for me, Enjolras will be home soon."

R gets off of the sofa and kneels at Combeferre's feet, head bowed slightly, arms behind his back. 

Combeferre strokes a hand through his curls before standing up. "How much of your lunch did you eat today?"

"Not a lot, sir." Grantaire had learnt better to lie than to Combeferre. The first time he did that was also the last; his arse was on fire for the next two days. 

"Thank you for telling me, Grantaire. Bring a pillow and kneel in the kitchen beside the chair.”

Grantaire does as he’s told, kneeling so he’s facing the table. He can hear Combeferre chop some food up. He starts to fiddle with his sleeve, but the door of the apartment opens and closes, and he can hear Enjolras’ footsteps come into the kitchen and he looks up, smiling slightly at the blond. 

“You’re home early.” Enjolras says, bending down to kiss Grantaire’s forehead. He takes his jacket off and sits down on the chair to Grantaire’s right. 

“He had a panic attack at work.” Combeferre says, moving to sit at Grantaire’s side. He touches Grantaire’s jaw softly, and feeds him a piece of cheese. R takes it and kisses Combeferre’s fingers afterwards. He senses the frown on Enjolras’ face but he doesn’t say anything, instead he runs his fingers through Grantaire’s hair, forcing Grantaire to look at him. The blond feeds him a piece of apple and Grantaire does the same as he did to Combeferre. 

“How do you feel?” Enjolras asks, once the majority of the plate had been cleared, and Grantaire was starting to refuse each bite.   
“Tired, sir.” He says, voice starting to slur slightly. He looks up at Enjolras, smiling softly. Combeferre touches his shoulder and he turns to look at him. 

“Drink half of this for me.”

“I’m full though.” He says, looking at the water. 

“Grantaire…” Combeferre says, voice firm, and Grantaire sighs and takes the water, sipping on it until half of it is gone. He knew better than to test Combeferre. 

Enjolras stands up, and pulls on Grantaire’s arm, so he knows to stand up. He loops an arm around Grantaire’s waist and maneuvers him into the living room. Combeferre sits down first, then Grantaire, then Enjolras. Grantaire rests his head on Combeferre’s head and Enjolras settles so he can wrap his arms around Grantaire’s waist. The last thing Grantaire remembers was murmuring ‘I love you’ into Combeferre’s chest

When Grantaire woke up, he was on the King-size in the bedroom. He sits up slowly and stretches, before turning over to the side, where there was a glass of water and a packet of his anxiety medication on the side. 

He takes the pills and finishes half of the water, before making his way into the kitchen, where he could hear Enjolras and Combeferre talking. 

"Yeah, but you've still spelt dichotomy wrong there, Enjolras."

"Oh, fuck." Enjolras replies softly, changing it quickly and looking up to see Grantaire in the doorway. 

"Was I sleeping for that long that you managed to sneak out to the chemist’s?" Grantaire asks, sitting in the chair opposite Enjolras. 

"Yes." Enjolras says, moving his foot to touch Grantaire's. "How are you feeling? Did you take the meds?"

"Yeah, and I'm feeling better." He smiles. "Though, I propose we have Chinese for tea because I'm not cooking now, and neither of you are any good at cooking."

That's how they end up on the sofa at 7pm, full of Sweet and Sour tofu and egg fried rice, Grantaire sandwiched between his two boyfriend's, feeling safer than ever before.


End file.
